


The Took Fairy

by MerryweatherNoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo Baggins, F/M, Fairy, Female Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf being salty, Gen, Maia blood is some powerful stuff, Powerful Bilbo, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryweatherNoon/pseuds/MerryweatherNoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His father had warned him, so had his Uncle Largo. “Tooks are trouble!” they said. “Life is full enough of it, don’t invite more Bungo Baggins!” But it wasn’t quite their faults: it was that blasted pixie blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Took Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History becomes legend and legend becomes myth. It should be known that every myth does indeed have some truth in it.

His father had warned him, so had his Uncle Largo. “Tooks are trouble!” they said. “Life is full enough of it, don’t invite more Bungo Baggins!” But it wasn’t quite their faults: it was that blasted pixie blood of the Fallohide hobbits. To this day after hundreds of years, their blood lived the strongest in the Tooks, his intended’s family.

Bungo didn’t believe in it, well… not fully anyway. Not the parts about fairy-elves intermingling with hobbits. Perhaps he was too busy trying to woo the hobbit lass who had captured his heart to care about mere fairy tales and silly superstition. It was after marriage, however, when Bungo began to notice the little things. Like when his wife tended to their vegetable garden, there was a bounty of the likes he hasn’t seen in years. Many of her Took relatives always won blue ribbons for the largest pumpkin or squash and Belladonna always won first place at the Fair for her prized tomatoes.

It could be easily coincidental that his wife and her family had the coveted “green thumbs” of the Shire. Then what about the animals? Those pesky gophers no longer burrowed holes around the roof of his home and grasshoppers seemed to avoid chewing on their knock-out roses. Not that he was complaining, but Bungo did find it a little odd for them to be gone so suddenly. Maybe there was something to it… Nah. Bungo shrugged while puffing on his pipeweed contentedly. Nothing short of beneficial in his opinion, but that was until Bungo realized Belladonna to have a few secrets of her own.

Nah. Bungo shrugged while puffing on his pipeweed contentedly. Nothing short of beneficial in his opinion, but that was until Bungo realized Belladonna to have a few secrets of her own.

Bungo shrugged while puffing on his pipeweed contentedly. Nothing short of beneficial in his opinion, but that was until Bungo realized Belladonna to have a few secrets of her own.

Three times a year at the strokes of midnight his wife would sneak out of the house and into the hidden flower garden behind the hill of their home. There she would perform a dance with such ethereal grace that it was practically hypnotizing to watch. Bungo never confronted her on it, no. He would simply watch. Normally he’d wait until the bed had shifted and bedroom door clicked closed behind her. That’s when Bungo would roll out of bed and sneak out to the garden to watch in quiet fascination. 

At first, Bungo thought it was to their creator, Yavanna, but he starting to understand these tributes were to someone else entirely. Someone associated with moonlight apparently. He would have never confronted Belladonna on the subject if it weren’t for that blasted thrush root. A clumsy gentle-hobbit like himself squatting in the shrubs, in the middle of the night, when visibility was at its weakest was not a good mix at all. Bungo let out a pained yelp as he lost his balance and crashed forward.

Bella jerked to a halt. “Who’s there?” she demanded.

Bungo cringed but came limping out of the bushes with as much dignity as he could muster (which was not very much).

Belladonna seemed startled to see him. “B-Bungo?”

Bungo forced a smile as he waved to her. “Hi, Honey! Nice night for a walk isn’t it?”

“Bungo…” Belladonna wrung her hands nervously. “I… I would have told you-”

“It’s fine, my darling, it’s fine!” Bungo patted her hand reassuringly. He already knew Belladonna was, er, _unique_ and so was her family, he’d grown to accept it. In fact, that’s what he loved about her. “So...ahem,” he cleared his throat. “Is it against the rules for me to just watch?”

A seductive smirk slowly spread across her face. “No, of course not.”

Bungo relocated himself to the bench while his wife continued to dance in the moonlight with renewed vigor. At the end, Belladonna stopped and laid down. That’s when the moonlight shown it’s brightest and the closed flowers scattered about the garden raised themselves high and opened. Their petals shining brighter than the sparkle of diamonds. It was a breathtaking sight every single time.

“What does it mean when you lay down at the end?” Bungo asked Bella.

“It represents death.”

“I… see…” Bungo fought hard not to cringe. “Why do you do this?” He asked.

Belladonna gazed wistfully up into the night sky at the large moon above. “Moonbeams happens only three times a year, love. It’s traditional for the maidens in the Took family to dance under the Moonbeam in honor of our ancestor, Rilmayeldë Took.” she told him.

Bungo paused. He had never heard such a name before in the genealogies. “Who was she?”

Belladonna stroked the petals of a nearby moon flower tenderly. “You don’t remember the old tales of a Took marrying a fairy?” Bungo looked at her with his eyes growing wide while Belladonna’s grin only grew wider. “Well let’s just say there is a lot of truth to it my love.”

Belladonna did a spontaneous twirl making Bungo’s heart flutter in a good way. “The dance is a visual of Rilmayeldë’s life,death, and rebirth. It starts from her descend to Middle-earth. The life she lived, her death and finally the flowers that blossoms at the very end represents her eventually rebirth.”

“Hum,” Bungo took her tale with a grain of salt. This moonlight dance ritual never hurt anybody andfrankly no decent hobbit was up that time of night to see it anyhow- “Wait… you mentioned a rebirth?”

“Aye. I did. Atdeath, her _Fëa_ left her body, but one day she will be reborn through her descendants.”

Bungo frowned. “Much like an elf is?”

Belladonna nodded thoughtfully. “In a way, yes.”

“How do you know she hasn’t already been reincarnated?”

Belladonna giggled as if she had found his question somewhat silly. “Trust me, dearest heart, you will know!” she winked at him. “There’s no mistaking a fairy. Besides…” She leaned in and whispered, “Her wings are still with us. They will only turn to dust when she grows a new pair in her mother’s womb.”

“…right.”

“You think I am crazy,” Belladonna observed. She tilted her head to the side. Dark curls dangling over her shoulder. “Hence, the reason why we Tooks keep the Legend of Rilmayeldë to ourselves.”

“My darling, in this strange world, anything is possible!” Bungo replied with much conviction. “As long I get to watch you dance, I’m calling it square.”

“Is that so? Why don’t we go back inside, hmm?” Belladonna tugged on the collar of Bungo’s nightshirt. “I want to show you something else now.”

Bungo’s eyes reflected her own prurience. “I-Is this part of the ritual?”

“No, but I think you’ll enjoy it anyway.”

____

Weeks later…

After Belladona announced she was pregnant, Bungo couldn’t have been happier.Unfortunately, that’s when the strangest of things started to happen. First, it was Belladonna’s brother that came rushing to their door. Announcing to Belladonna in the privacy of Bungo’s study that it’s finally happened. The fabled Wings have finally disappeared!

“This babe could be the one!”

“Isembard…” Belladonna tried to curb his enthusiasm. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves-”

“You must remember that we are from the direct line! I can honestly think of no one worthier! One of the Three Great Daughters of our father, Old Took-”

“Isembard! Are you sure the wings are gone or did someone take them again as a way of a joke?” Belladonna reminded him. “That happened some decades ago-”

“No, no! This is real Bella!” He insisted. “The wings were not only just gone but turned to silvery dust! Not to mention the Moonbeam was the brightest we've seen in many a year!”

Belladonna was practically trembling in anticipation by now. “My… this is exciting! Just to think this may be happening in our lifetime! However, there are several of us expecting at the same time,” Belladonna pointed out.

Isembard took her hand. “Our mother saw you with flying with wings in hervision,” He told her with conviction. “It’s you, Bell!”

Belladonna sighed. “We will see…” She placed her other hand on top of his. “…yes, we will see.”

____

Months later…

“Buuungoo, we must find those mulberries!” Belladonna groaned. She ran her hands up and down the sides of her swelling belly. “I feel I will perish without them!”

“I will findthem my dear, do not worry!” he promised. When Belladonna wasn’t looking, Bungo scratched the back of his head nervously. Now where, especially this time of year, was he to find mulberries? The season had passed and they had searched every stand since they arrived at the Markets. No vendor had them and the caravan sellers wouldn’t return to the Shire for another month. Bungo didn’t have the heart to tell this to his laden wife.

That’s when a young stag, with a branch in his mouth, came trotting up the path. It came to a halt in front of the couple and waited.

“What the-” Bungo inched back, trying to steer his wife clear. 

Belladonna’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Mulberries! Just what I was craving” Belladonna walked right out of Bungo's embrace and took the bundle of fruit from the deer’s mouth. She petted its head with gratitude. “Well, aren’t you such a sweetheart, thank you!”

The deer actually nodded as if it understood. Bungo’s jaw dropped. “Oh, Valar…”

As soon it had come, the stag turned and left.

Belladonna, who apparently saw nothing strange about this, tugged at his arm. “Let’s go home, darling and I’ll make us some mulberry Jubilee!”

Other strange events occurred as well, but nothing as bizarre as the stag incident. Except for that strange couple… Nearing the end of her pregnancy, Bungo and Belladonna had received some special and rather queer visitors to their home at Bag End. A tall man with a black-gray stripped beard. Dressed in blue with a blue hat. Standing next to him was a woman in a bright yellow dress with golden hair.

“Hello there!” The tall man boomed.

Bungo shrank back a bit. Ignoring his instincts to slam the door shut, he asked. “C-Can I help you…?”

“The name’s Tom!” The man introduced himself merrily. “Tom Bombadil, and this lovely maiden, oh, might I add she is the loveliest of maidens-”

The golden lady swatted his side playfully. “Oh stop it, you!” she mused, her grin was radiant as the sun.

“-is my wife, Goldberry!”

Goldberry did a curtsy. “That I am!”

“Hello, I’m… I’m Bungo Baggins… how might I help you?”

“We come bearing gifts for the little one of course!” Tom motioned to the mountain of wrapped gifts behind him and his wife.

Bungo gaped at all the presents. Just how did this couple manage to get all these packages up the hill like this without a pony and cart?

“Been waiting many a year for her to return,” Tom bent down and feverously shook Bungo’s hand. “You’re truly blessed Mr. Baggins! Truly!”

“T-Thank you!” Bungo managed tostutter, although he didn’t quite know what the strange man referred to. Unless…

“Bungo! Do we have guests?” Belladonna came waddling to the door. His poor dear. Bella looked as though a watermelon was about to drop out from beneath her skirts.

“Y-Yes, but my love, you should be resting-”

“Bungo, please!” Belladonna waved him off impatiently. “Rest me anymore and you can lay me with my ancestors!”

Bungo sent her a worried look that was blatantly ignored in her excitement. “Oh!! Mr. Bombadil and Lady Goldberry! It’s so nice to see you both once again!”

“You—!! Bella! You know them?”

“Well of course! I was quite the adventurer when I was a young lass. I met them while on my way to Rivendell! I stayed at their house for four days. They’re wonderful people!” Turning apologetic Belladonna said, “I am sorry that I haven’t visited you-”

“Nonsense!” Tom shook his head side to side, refusing to hear a word of it. “You were too busy being courted by an upstanding Baggins I heard,” He winked in Bungo’s direction. “And now on the doorsteps of giving birth! It’s only right that we visit you!”

Belladonna’s smile was fit to slice off her face. Bungo even grinned. He hadn’t seen his beloved this excited in quite a while.

“Come in, come in! We will have tea and cake!” Belladonna welcomed in Tom and Goldberry graciously. “I will even bring out my great grandmama’s fine china!”

____

Weeks later…

Of course, this would be under the largest and brightest Moonbeam he had ever seen, Bungo mused fearfully as he watched the shimmering moon above. Bungo tried hard and failed to steady his hand as he took another long draft from his pipe. Even the Brandybuck’s strongest Toby couldn’t sooth his nerves tonight. Bungo involuntary cringed when he heard Belladonna scream once more. Bella had pains since evening supper and her labor progressed at an alarming rate. From the sound of things, it wouldn’t be long before Bag End receives its first heir.

“It’s gonna be fine, Bungo,” Isembard assured him for the twentieth time that night. “Although I suppose we all are a bit nervous with eager anticipation… we have been waiting for hundreds of years for this night!”

Bungo gritted his teeth. “Isembard, I don’t know what you and your kinbelieve but what is being born is just an ordinary babe and nothing more-” Everyone paused at the cry of a newborn child. Bungo dashed back inside the crowded hobbit hole and to the bedroom door. One of the two midwives stepped out the door. “What is it? What’s happened?” he demanded. “Is the baby-”

“It’s a healthy lass!” she announced.

A cheer when up around the room. It all crashed down on Bungo like a tidal wave. Prided awe and disbelief. He was actually a father to a baby girl! His heart sang with joy. That’s when a thought occurred to him. “Paulina, how is Bella?” Bungo asked worriedly. His daughter was pronounced healthy, but what of his wife?

“She’s exhausted, the poor dear fainted right away at the last push, but she will be fine.” 

“Can I see her?” Bungo asked hopefully.

Paulina shook her head. “Won’t do you much good, Mr. Bungo. Bella is still being tended to and-”

“What of the babe?” Isembard stepped forward with purpose. “Does she have wings?”

“Isembard!” Bungo huffed impatiently.

The midwife paused, her face saddening.

Isembard could tell the answer by the look on her face. “No wings?” he whispered.

Paulina shook her head. “It’s a healthy babe, but no, no wings.”

There was a long pause. The Bagginses looked puzzled as they began to whisper amongst themselves. “Wings, what wings she speaks of?” While the Tooks looked crushed. Belladonna was the last of the Three Great Daughters of Old Took to birth a child this year and none of them bore Rilmayeldë’s reincarnation.

“No wings…” Isembard sounded disappointed. “So… this is not the one…”

Bungo let out a sigh of relief. It was all for naught! That means his daughter was perfectly ordinary! Just him, his darling wife and now his precious, _normal_ , baby girl. Things would go back to normal and they would be an ordinary little family like his clansmen, the Bagginses. 

The second midwife came out the door with a swathed bundle in her arms. The eldest brother of Old Took smiled sadly as he caught a glimpse of the baby. “Still a beautiful babe you got there Bungo, just not what we were expecting…” Isembard stepped aside.

Bungo’s arms trembled as he held her for the first time. A petite little thing with flushing red cheeks and whips of curly brown hair. Perfection. Beautiful, beautiful perfection. Bungo turned to the rest of the family, holding up his daughter for all to see. “Open the wine, pop the keg, and spread the pies, I have a daughter!”

Every hobbit in the room cheered. Some for the birth of a new babe, others for the free booze and food. Bungo didn’t care at the moment, as long as they cheered. He was so caught up at cooing his newborn that he didn’t notice the ladies hovering around him.

“So what will be her name?” one of his nieces asked.

“Ah, maybe we should wait for Belladonna?" His Aunt Marigold suggested, "The mother gets a say too!”

“Indeed, no one else is more deserving!” Bungo chuckled merrily. “However, Bella and I have already decided on two names: Bilbo if it was a lad, and Bilbania if it was a lass. So her name is now Bilbania Baggins!” 

“…Bil-ba-ni-a?” one repeated slowly, deliberately catching every syllable.

“Yes, that’s right.”

“And Bilba for short?” another guessed.

“Of course!” Bungo nodded.

“Good name, good name!” the compliments went around. Bungo only half listened to them. He was sure these clucking hens will be fussing at the gossip mill tomorrow morning at how horrid a name he and Bella had picked for their firstborn. Bungo showed off his daughter to the rest of the family for a short while before retiring to the bedroom alone to rest.

By then the midwives had cleaned up and cleared out, and Belladonna was lying in bed fast asleep. Bungo shifted Bilba to the crook of his arm. With his free hand, he clasped his wife’s fingers. “Oh my darling, Belladonna, you’ve done a marvelous job… thank you! Bilbania is so beautiful, more perfect than I could have imagined!” 

Bungo remembered how disappointed his wife’s family seemed and wondered if Belladonna would be the same. Did she truly believe she was carrying a fairy child? Well, at least not around him, Belladonna made no indication she was expecting such. Bungo mentally shrugged. Perhaps this fairy really did exist and she would be reborn one day. One day in the _distant_ future and most certainly not from his lineage. More likely from Brandybuck rather than a respectable Baggins-

Suddenly his daughter stirred. Bungo glanced down to see Bilba slowly opening her eyes for the first time. Her eyelids peeled back to reveal… pink. Bungo blinked. Yes, it was glowing pink with the radiance of a sparkling pink diamond, almost like a Moonbeam. It slowly faded and blue colored eyes remind behind. Bilba blinked up at Bungo with eyes filled with wonder and curiosity as she gazed up at her parent for the first time.

Meanwhile, Bungo stared down at her in dumbfounded shock. Was that just a trick of the mind? …Why yes, yes! That must be it! A simple trick in the light with his tired eyes, he was just imagining things! But deep down Bungo knew the truth because his father had warned him, so had his uncle. Even Belladonna had told him there would be no mistaking it. 

Now there was no doubt in his mind that his baby girl was indeed a fairy.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Rilmayeldë – (sindarin) Daughter of glittering light.


End file.
